1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assessing oxidative stress whereby the degree of excess or deficiency of an indicator substance indicating the extent of oxidative stress in humans can be determined and assessed in a simple manner so as to maintain health and control aging in a test subject through appropriate supplement of the test subject with the antioxidant detected as deficient.
2. Description of the Related Art
No method for assessing oxidative stress has been known, conventionally, where deficient antioxidants in a test subject are collectively shown. Therefore, it has been difficult to detect deficient antioxidants in a test subject and supplement the test subject with appropriate antioxidants. Additionally, conventional antioxidants include water-soluble antioxidants, fat-soluble antioxidants and antioxidant enzymes with micronutrient minerals as components. Therefore, it has been very difficult to supplement such test subject with a just required group of antioxidants.